


Art for 'lose my heart again each time I hear your name'

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Marvel Bang 2018 fic 'lose my heart again each time I hear your name':Tony and Steve used to have sex sometimes, no strings attached. Steve was okay with that, really. But now he's Commander Rogers, Tony doesn't remember the war that tore them apart, and oh, he's also accused of  committing a murder. Steve's supposed to keep an eye on him, but being  in close quarters with Tony once again proves more difficult than he imagined.





	Art for 'lose my heart again each time I hear your name'

**Author's Note:**

> I got to work with the amazing [laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi) for Marvel Bang and I'm so excited to finally post it! Check out [' **lose my heart again each time I hear your name**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581659)', our Heroic Age-era story that may or may not be entirely about Steve Roger's complicated (and horny) feelings for Tony Stark. (The working title might have also been 'The Smad Commander Rogers Fic'.) 
> 
> It's incredibly indulgent and I love it to absolute bits, so I hope you enjoy it too! And while you're at it, take a look at all of the amazing stories and collaborations done for [Marvel Bang](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) this year.
> 
> The caption for each image is a scene from the fic. Watch out for spoilers! (Warnings and additional tags can be found on the [fic post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581659).)

_“We’re done here, Steve,” Tony says after a moment. He turns around, and Steve acts without thinking, grabs him by his arm and stops him in place._

_“Tony . . .”_

_“Let go of me, Commander Rogers.”_

* * *

_He fishes for the key in his pocket; SHIELD has handcuffs that open to his fingerprints, but nothing digital can be trusted to stop Tony, of course. He catches Tony by his wrist. He tells himself it’s to keep Tony’s hands from shaking, but his touch is too gentle, too caring; he can’t stop his fingers from curling around Tony’s wrist, remembering when he was allowed to do so._

* * *

_Later, he falls asleep next to Tony, their hands tangled together, and he tells himself it means something._

* * *

_The armour bleeds back into Tony’s bones, leaving him staring at Steve in shock. “You—”_

_Tony’s wearing a too-big-for-him t-shirt that Steve knows all too well from his own wardrobe, like a final slap to the face._

* * *

_There’s a Captain America in the cell with Tony now. The uniform is different to any Steve had ever worn, but it’s clearly Steve Rogers under the cowl. He can recognize himself. Tony looks startled, and he gets up, raising his hands protectively in front of himself._

_Captain America grins. He advances on Tony, and Tony has nowhere to go. Captain America puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders, and then he leans in and kisses him, hard._

* * *

_“I need to help my Tony,” Steve says._

_“So we have to work together.” Tony’s looking at him, pleading. His eyes are glassy, but he’s holding the tears in. “I’ll get you your Tony back. You must be worried. And then I’ll take Steve home.”_

_“All right.”_

_Tony exhales, relieved. Only now does he raise his hand to wipe at his eyes, and Steve notices with something approaching horror the wedding band on his finger._

* * *

_But he only holds Steve’s hand stronger. Like he does want it, as much as Steve does, against everything._

_“Tony . . .”_

_“I love you,” Tony lets out. “I—I’ve never expected I’d say it out loud. It’s just been a fact. For so long.”_

_Steve pulls him in, doesn’t let his hand go, but wraps his other arm around Tony and holds him close._


End file.
